Michael ate 1 slice of cake. Emily ate 3 slices. If there were initially 7 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Solution: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 3 out of 7 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the cake remaining.